


An orange vest, a tax accountant and some ducks walk into a park....

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas feeds ducks, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Its too late for christmas but i just finished it so, M/M, Meet the Family, Meet-Cute, Sam Ships It, convict Dean, here, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: Cas meets a cutie who works in the park for community service hours where Cas just so happens to take his lunch breaks; Christmas is just around the corner, Sam wants to know who Dean's been texting while smiling every two minutes. Maybe they'll all get a chance to meet Dean's "good friend' Cas, and be able to give him a little push.The title is stupid  - sorry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know this just kind of happened I guess.

It was like every afternoon the past few months that Cas would go out for lunch and feed the ducks at the local park, the only difference? It was November and the time of year the community workers would start setting up for Christmas. Cas liked the state park; really, it was the only place in Lawrence, Kansas in which Castiel could escape his office job, get some fresh air and relax before heading back in to finish the work day at five.  
He made his way along the side walk towards the creek carrying his lunch bag and less than half a loaf of bread with him to find his ducks and that one lost goose waiting for him. This was their routine, lunch between twelve and one every day, Cas would bring them bread and eat his own cheeseburger. He smiled at them as they quacked and wobbled towards his lunch table where he sat to meet them, they waited patiently as he tore pieces of bread to toss their way and gobble it up until he pulled out his own lunch to start eating that. His feathered friends bid farewell and waddled back to the creek and swam away. He smiled at them biting into the burger. Suddenly his lunch was disturbed when a string of lights fell from the sky and landed in a heap over his shoulders and head.  
“What?” he grumbled looking up, a flash of orange ran passed him before coming beside him.  
“Shit I’m sorry, you okay there bud?” the gruff voice asked from the man clad in a bright orange vest, snug jeans and a sweatshirt who was already trying to detangle his victim.  
“Uh, fine.” He grumped putting his burger away to help the stranger free him from the lights, finally released he turned to glare at the culprit but he was met with wide green eyes, light brown tussled hair, a strong jaw and lush lips that made him forget all about what he was going to say in the first place.  
“Sorry, I was just tossing them into the tree but I guess I missed.” His cheeks blushed cutely as he rolled up the wires and Castiel’s eyes wandered him up and down before he cleared his throat.  
“It’s okay.” He finally mustered a reply and the other man smiled.  
“You come here often?” he asked and Castiel glanced beside himself making sure he wasn’t talking to someone else much more interesting and attractive.  
“Y-yes.” the other man smiled again hanging the wires from his arm and was about to say something else when they both turned to someone yelling across the lawn.  
“Winchester get back to work!” the guard ordered and they turned to look at each other again, another taller man with long dark hair walked passed them knocking the one with green eyes with his elbow.  
“C’mon.” green eyes turned to follow.  
“Uh bye!” Castiel waved at him as he left, the other man with him glanced back.  
“Who was that?” he mumbled but they were too far away for Castiel to hear his reply. Castiel finished his lunch watching as they set up more lights then loaded into the van to go back to wherever they met up for work, he supposed.

X  
 The next day Castiel, like always, took his lunch to the park table and fed bread to the ducks. This time he settled on a burrito and was halfway through lunch when he heard the noise of talking and the scuffle of feet in the grass. Glancing over his shoulder he saw a group of community service workers walking his way; some carrying tools, others ladders and Christmas decorations. Begrudgingly Castiel found himself searching the group for Green Eyes but found the taller man first as he could be easily seen above the others, beside him he found who he was looking for. Despite his situation, he seemed to be having a good time with whatever he was telling the taller man who looked more annoyed and frustrated than the other. Attempting nonchalance, Castiel stayed where he was eating his burrito, ignoring the group until they were directly in front of his table ahead by a few yards. They dispersed and began working, some wrapping the tree trunks with endless amounts of lighting, others climbing onto the ladder to reach the top. The taller man, Green Eye’s friend, was hanging ornaments on low hanging branches that some of the shorter folks were using a step stool for. Castiel checked his watch and was about to leave when something caught his eye, an ornament had rolled down the hill and stopped in front of his table. He looked both ways before getting up and picked it up, he assumed it belonged to them so he was going to return it to the parole officer on duty when Green Eyes came over and held his hand out.  
“I think that’s mine, Mr.-“ he trailed off with a glint in his eyes as the brunette handed him the decoration.  
“Castiel.” He supplied and the other looked intrigued.  
“Mr. Castiel?” he teased and Castiel just opened and closed his mouth.  
“Uh, Novak I’m Castiel Novak.” He corrected and the other man smiled.  
“It’s nice to meet you I’m-“  
“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? Get back to work!” They glanced at the same officer from before who was obviously very flustered at Dean’s constant goofing off.  
“Bye, Cas!” he said cheerfully before rejoining the group, he gestured his arms wide at the tall one who was shaking his head at him.  
“Dean.” Castiel said to himself and couldn’t help but smile, he’d almost forgot that his lunch break was up.  
X  
It was the first day of December and Castiel found himself at his usual spot, he’d gotten off work at lunch time today and went home giving up on Dean as the lights were all set up and he was no longer needed. Cas frowned looking down at his coffee cup as he sat at his table waiting for the lights to come on, it was almost nightfall and the park was full of families and couples wandering around waiting for the event. He always loved Christmas, so that mixed with his favorite spot was just perfect. He only wished he wasn’t so alone, usually he was okay with it but the holidays always bring out the worst in him. He sighed and sipped his coffee again as the lights sprung to life, some families cheered and clapped before walking the grounds to see each decoration and take family pictures. Cas finished his coffee and decided he’d call it a night, he moped on his way towards his car.  
“Hey Cas!” surprised he turned to the voice and couldn’t help but smile, he didn’t recognize him at first in a plaid shirt and green jacket but he’d recognize those eyes anywhere. Even in the dark.  
“Dean?” he asked as the other man made his way over. “You’re uh-“ he looked him up and down and the other man chuckled.  
“Not wearin’ orange?” he teased and Cas just stuttered and looked down. “I’m joking, I got all my hours done this week and thought I’d come by to see my handy work.” Cas nodded glancing around the area.  
“It’s very well done.” Cas complimented and Dean chuckled.  
“Thanks.” Dean bit his lip but cut in when it got a little too quiet. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping to run into you here.” Cas looked surprised by that and his cheeks felt a little warm.  
“It’s good to see you Dean.” The other man smiled and buried his hands in his pockets.  
“Mind if I walk with you?” he asked a little shyly.  
“I’d appreciate the company.” Dean smiled and fell into step next to the brunette as they walked together under the lights, Dean caught the other eyeing a sixty foot tree and nudged him with an elbow.  
“Want me to take your picture with it?” Cas smiled handing him his flip phone and Dean took it, Cas posed beneath the lights and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at his awkwardness, after the picture Castiel moved back to stand at his side. Dean showed it to him.  
“Oh that’s not my best,” he cringed and Dean just laughed.  
“I think it’s adorable.” Cas blushed when Dean handed his phone back. “In fact, I’d ask you to send it to me if I thought you’d say yes.” He mumbled looking at his feet and Castiel smiled handing him back the phone.  
“Go ahead. I know you’re just trying to get phone my number.” Dean blushed in return but didn’t deny it either.  
“Would you mind if I called you sometime?” Cas shook his head.  
“No, I wouldn’t,” Dean entered his contact information then sent himself a text with the picture and handed it back. “but the voice says I’m almost out of minutes.” Dean chuckled at the others frown and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“How ‘bout I just text you then?” Cas nodded approvingly which at that moment Dean stepped back when a small bubbly bee buzzed up and landed at the lip of Cas’s coffee cup. “I’ll take care of it.” He took the cup from him and was about to toss it in the trash.  
“Wait!” he called out and Dean looked back, Cas slowly took the cup which the bug was sitting on and very gently set it on the edge of the square trash can and watched it closely for a moment.  
“Bees are very important for our environment, he just wants the sugar out of my coffee.” He smiled fondly and Dean couldn’t help but grin.  
“In that case, let me buy you another one?” Cas nodded and walked with Dean who placed a gently hand on the small of his back and lead the way.  
X  
They finished the night at a nearby shop to watch outside the window and warm up once it started to snow.  
“Do you mind if I ask why you were doing community service?” Cas asked and Dean looked surprised but just shook his head with a sigh.  
“Honestly, I stole a boat.” He shrugged and Cas furrowed his grows confused.  
“Why would you do that?” Dean laughed and shook his head.  
“It’s a long story but I was just trying to help, my brother Sammy was with me so he got sentenced too. No big deal, we took it back so, a couple months in jail and community service.” Cas nodded and sipped his coffee. “That a deal breaker?” he ask self-consciously and Cas just shook his head.  
“Trust me, I was expecting something much worse.” Dean laughed at that and Cas just smiled.  
“Good.” Dean sipped his coffee.  
“Your brother was with you?” Dean nodded.  
“Yeah, tall, long hair, constant bitch face.”  
“Oh yes, I believe I had seen him working with you. Was he also released?”  
“Yes, just in time for Christmas.” Cas looked down at his cup and Dean studied him for a second. “You usually spend Christmas with family?” Cas looked caught out by the question but shrugged.  
“We usually have a family dinner but we’re not very close, it usually ends in a fight.” Dean nodded.  
“Ah, got ya. Usually me and Sammy spend Christmas together at Uncle Bobby’s but we don’t have much family.” Cas smiled.  
“Trust me, you’re not missing much. I’m what you’d call the failure of the family, most of my brothers are doctors, or lawyers then there’s me.” Dean frowned.  
“I know how you feel, Sam’s going to law school. What do you do?”  
“I’m a tax accountant.” Dean made a face of acknowledgement eyes wandering his trench coat and suit and had to grin at that.  
“I’m a mechanic.” Cas smiled back.  
“It’s an honest profession.” Dean picked his mug up to clink it with Cas’s.  
“I’ll drink to that.”  
X  
“So, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?” Dean glanced up from his bent position over the car engine to the question when his moose brother walked into the garage with his backpack flung over one shoulder.  
“Who?” Sam shook his head.  
“Whoever it is that makes you smile at your phone every two minutes.” As if proving his point Dean’s phone buzzed with a text from where it was sitting on his work bench.  
“Cas?” Dean blushed lightly and Sam rose an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, Cas.” Dean shrugged and hid under the car hood again to avoid Sam’s pointed gaze.  
“He’s just a good friend.”  
“Mhmm.” Sam mumbled in disbelief dropping a bag of take out on Dean’s bench. “Here’s dinner, I’m gonna finish my homework.” Sam made his way into the house and Dean just sighed relieved, wiping his hands on a wash rag he picked up his phone and smiled at the text from Cas.  
X  
A few weeks later, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table when he got a call from his brother.  
“Don’t make this weird, Cas is coming over to watch Stars Wars he’s never seen it.” Sam scoffed, Dean had gone out to meet with Cas for dinner, as if that wasn’t enough like a date, and Sam assumed the subject must’ve come up in some way to lead to tonight’s last minute movie marathon.  
“How would I make it weird?” he asked because seriously, everyone thought they were dating already the only person who refers to Cas as a ‘friend’ is Dean.  
“I don’t know, don’t do your twenty questions thing and try to assess his worth in the first ten minutes.” Sam rolled his eyes.  
“I promise I’ll just stay in the kitchen and study, you will be left in peace.”  
“Well don’t do that either!” he belted and Sam was more confused now the longer this conversation went.  
“Why not? I need to study, he’ll understand that.”  
“Because, if you leave us all alone then it’ll be like I asked you to do that and that’ll just make it worse.” Sam sighed in frustration. “know what never mind, we’ll just do something else.”  
“Dean, you invited him over it’ll be fine just relax I promise I won’t make things awkward.” The other line was silent for a few moments.  
“Is Bobby home?”  
“No, he’s at Jodie’s. Don’t ask me why I don’t want to think about that too much.”  
“Ew, okay, we’ll be there in a few minutes.” Sam shook his head amused.  
“Okay, see you then.” He hung of the phone and wiped a hand down his face.  
X  
Dean walked Cas into the house with a few bags of snacks they’d picked up from the store, Cas looked around and smiled to himself. It was rustic and clearly only occupied by three guys, he didn’t mind that so much. He had grown up in a house where you had to take your shoes off at the door and couldn’t eat in the living room. They carried the bags into the kitchen where Sam was studying, he glanced up.  
“Hey Cas, I’m Sam.” He stood up taking some bags from the brunet before shaking his hand.  
“Hello Sam.”  
“Dean hasn’t told me much but he seems happy.” Dean gave him a death glare and Sam just grinned.  
“Dean makes me very happy as well.” Sam laughed lightly pulling away and helping to put some of the bags down, Dean smiled at Cas for that comment but quickly turned to hide in the fridge as he put some beers away.  
“How was dinner?” Sam asked as he sat back down to finish his writing assignment.  
“It was delicious thank you.” Dean glared over his shoulder again but cut the conversation short.  
“Cas, why don’t you take this into the living room and I‘ll be right there.”  
“Of course, Dean.” Cas smiled taking a couple bags from Dean of their movie snack foods and made his way back where they’d come in. Sam was laughing once he’d left and Dean just glared.  
“What the hell was that?” Sam shrugged.  
“I was just trying to be polite.” Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes taking some drinks with him.  
“Well don’t, god this is why I never wanted you meet him.” He grumbled and left the room where Sam was just shaking his head in amusement.  
X  
Christmas Eve, Bobby just sat the roast down on the table he’d been cooking while Sam checked the rolls in the oven and Jodie set the table. Dean had been in and out working on the mashed potatoes and gravy for dinner but right now he was looking out the window for the fiftieth time.  
“He’s probably just having a hard time driving in the snow.” Sam piped in and Dean just glanced over his shoulder at him.  
“Who?” he stuffed his phone back in his pocket that didn’t have any messages and went back to the stove to stir the gravy, Sam rolled his eyes and Bobby and Jodie shared a look.  
“I don’t know, the only other person that’s coming to dinner?” Sam sassed and Dean didn’t reply to that as he clicked the stove off and put a lid on the gravy.  
“Well, this is done.” He grumped and brought the vat of potatoes to the table along with the pan of gravy. It had been a while since dinner was done but no one moved to start eating. Dean was already on edge about the whole Cas situation and wanted to give him a little more time before they gave up. It was half an hour passed the time he’d told Cas to be there when they all turned to a knock on the door, Dean lit up and went to answer it. When he opened it, Cas smiled up at him in a knit hat, trench coat and gloves. Dean smiled and took some of the boxes from him to help him in.  
“Hello Dean.”  
“Hey Cas, c’mon in. I-we were getting a little worried about you.” Cas frowned scraping the snow off his boots on the rug as Dean pulled the door shut.  
“I’m sorry I’m late, I was making this pie then the roads were a little icy on the way.”  
“Don’t worry about that, I’m just glad you’re okay.” They made their way into the kitchen to set down the pie and the gifts Cas had apparently bought for everyone. Bobby looked him up and down as he took off his hat and coat to reveal a Christmas sweater that looked as if he’d stolen it from his grandmother’s closet. “Bobby, Jodie, this is Cas, Cas this is my uncle Bobby and Jodie Mills.” Bobby smiled shaking his hand as did Jodie.  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Bobby said and Jodie couldn’t help but quirk a smile herself.  
“Same here, please come in, make yourself at home.” She added and Cas obliged.  
“Thank you for having me.” He hung his coat over the back of a chair and turned to help Dean get the pie from the bag and put it on the table with the other food, Dean took the gifts into the living room.  
“You’re always welcome here Cas, I just hope we didn’t make you miss your family dinner?” Bobby asked and Cas shrugged.  
“I just came from there, we usually celebrate a little earlier.” It was already about 9:00PM which was the best time for everyone with work and the like, Bobby nodded and Dean came back into the room.  
“Well, I’m starving.” They all agreed and huddled around the food to get their dinner, this was the first Christmas Eve in a long time that felt like a family for the brothers. Having Jodie and Cas join them made it even better.  
After dinner, they all went into the living room while Bobby made a fire in the fireplace. There weren’t a lot of gifts but there were some; traditionally, this family celebrates Christmas on Christmas Eve it just helped them skip all the madness Christmas day seemed to cause. Cas had bought Sam a new book, Bobby a pocket knife and Jodie a new scarf, Dean felt a little bad because he wasn’t expecting gifts to happen but he at least had gotten him something. Cas handed him a small box and Dean hesitantly opened it.  
“Wow, thanks Cas!” He pulled a watch out, it had the same design as the amulet necklace he always wore and that made his heart grow a little fonder.  
“I hope you like it, it took me a while to find one.” Dean smiled.  
“It’s awesome, thanks babe.” The endearment just kind of slipped out and his cheeks grew red to which Cas smiled shyly, Dean’s never called him by a pet name before and honestly neither of them were really sure what they were. Sam and Bobby looked at each other but just smirked, Sam snickered and Bobby shook his head.  
“You’re welcome.” Cas replied and opened his gift from Dean, looking down at the box he pulled out a stuffed bee animal with a Walmart gift card, confused he turned to Dean who shrugged.  
“Uh, I know how much you love bees and the gift card is to buy bread, you know, for the ducks.” Cas beamed and Dean felt a little better about his gift, he was a little worried that it seemed too cheap.  
“Thank you, I love it.” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s knee who tensed at the gesture when Bobby noticed it but he just smiled. Eventually, Dean relaxed and let Cas snuggle up against his side.  
X  
Dean invited Cas to stay the night once the snow got another three inches deeper but he politely declined saying he didn’t live that far and didn’t want to put them out. Reluctantly Dean let him go since he promised to text him when he gets home. He made his way back to the living room to find Bobby and Sam in the middle of a conversation, he assumed Jodie had already made her way to Bobby’s room to get ready for bed.  
“What was that business with the ducks?” Bobby asked and Dean blushed burying his hands in his pockets.  
“Cas loves feeding the ducks on his lunch break.” He defended and Bobby just shook his head, Sam looked amused as he poked the fire.  
“How long have you two been dating?” Dean already felt defensive.  
“We’re just friends, I don’t get why you two can’t just drop it!” he yelled and stormed out of the room, Bobby looked at Sam for some input.  
“He’s been in denial for a while, I don’t get it either.” Sam shrugged and with a sigh of annoyance Bobby got up and went to Dean’s room down the hall and knocked on his door.  
“C’mon son, can we talk about what just happened?” Dean opened the door and his face was a little red, Bobby knew he was just embarrassed.  
“I don’t wanna talk about Cas.” He grumbled and Bobby just pushed his way in.  
“Well tough,” Bobby sat on the bed and reluctantly Dean sat beside him. “Listen here, whatever fool idea you got in your head about me and Sammy not accepting you cause you’re different, cut it right out. We don’t care who you wanna cuddle up to. You’re like a son to me and nothing ain’t ever gonna change that. Ya hear?” Dean stared back at him and he nodded silently, with his eyes getting just a little moist. “Now that we got that out the way, want to tell me about him?” Dean slowly let out the breath he was holding.  
“He just makes me happy Bobby.” Bobby smiled and pat him on the knee.  
“So, you’re dating then?” Dean shrugged and Bobby frowned at him.  
“I don’t know really, I don’t think we’ve ever made anything official but he’s stuck around anyway. It’s like he knows,” he hesitated scratching the back of his neck and Bobby just shook his head.  
“He knows your scared, if you want to keep him though you better do something.” Dean nodded and Bobby pat him on the back before he went back into the living room. Dean thought about what he’d said and knew he needed to do something before it’s too late. So, when Cas text and asked him to accompany him to his family Christmas he agreed.  
X  
“Just take me and drop me off, I’ll text you when it’s almost over.” Dean stated sternly and Sam just nodded.  
“I know, I got it.” Sam needed the impala to run a few errands so he agreed to take him to the dinner and pick him up after going to the store and library. Sam shook his head in amusement when Dean straightened his tie and climbed into the passenger’s seat, he was holding the bottle of wine in his hands that had cost a little more than a pretty penny and Sam could see his nerves playing at him from his white knuckles. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure his huge family has a lot more to worry about than who Cas is bringing as his plus one.” Dean sighed trying to calm his nerves, he wished it was the fact he was meeting Cas’s family but in all honesty it wasn’t, it was the fact he was going to make his relationship official with Cas. That is, if he says yes.  
“I think that’s it right here.” Dean pointed using the map on his phone and they pulled up to a huge white house with a long driveway and a coded gate. Sam whistled at the size as they buzzed him in and they made their way up the winding driveway.  
“You got this Dean.” Sam pat him on the knee when he pulled up to the front doors, Dean cleared his throat and decided to make his way inside. He watched his brother drive away in Baby and Dean just took in a deep breath before ringing the doorbell, a butler answered the door and Dean didn’t think that was even a thing anymore.  
“May I take your coat, Mr. Winchester?”  
“That’d be great.” Dean stepped inside pulling his coat off over his suit and handed it to him, he also took the bottle of wine. “Uh that’s-“  
“I’ll place it with the other gifts, sir.”  
“Oh, thanks, bud.” The butler appraised him judgingly before he nodded and motioned his way in.  
“The party is in the ballroom until we serve dinner at eight.” He instructed, Dean watched him walk away to hang his coat in the closet and rolled his eyes. Dean tugged at his tie feeling like it was getting tighter and squeezing the life out of him. He walked into the ‘ballroom’ and looked through the crowd for Cas, Sam was probably right, there were so many guests they wouldn’t pay him much mind.  
“Dean!” he heard his name being called behind him and he turned to smile at Cas who was wearing his usual suit and a bright smile. “I’m so glad you came.” Dean hesitantly took his hand.  
“I said I would.” Cas seemed pleased but also surprised by the gesture, he just blushed abashed and squeezed back.  
“I know, thank you.” Dean smiled as Cas pulled him away to the corner of the room.  
“I think you should meet my brothers.” They got to the corner and it was almost as if it was reserved for the under fifty crowd and Dean already felt a little less stuffy in their midst.  
“Cassie! What do we have here?” The one sitting on the corner sofa called out, he had long brown how and was drinking something pink in his champagne glass.  
“Gabriel, this is Dean.” Dean pulled his hand away to shake the others.  
“It’s a pleasure.” Gabe greeted giving him a good look over.  
“Nice to meet you.” Two others made their way over assessing the situation, the taller blonde with short hair smirked and the dark haired one beside him just looked disgruntled.  
“Dean, these are my brothers, Lucifer and Michael. Over there is Alfie.” Alfie was currently raiding the snack bar and clearly seemed to be the youngest of them all. Dean shook Michael and Lucifer’s hands though neither of them seemed very interested in meeting him at all.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Michael just grunted and moved away to talk to some of his other posh friends and Lucifer looked him up and down judgingly.  
“So, you’re the one that keeps Castiel out of his room all day.” Luce teased to which Castiel looked down embarrassed.  
“Actually, Cas is the one that keeps me busy.” Dean countered to Castiel’s approval and Lucifer winked.  
“I see what he likes about you.” He pushed his way passed them and Dean just blew him off.  
“He’s- well, Lucifer.” Cas said and Dean just chuckled.  
“Yeah, I kind of got that.” Cas just smiled and they each took a glass of champagne when the waiter walked by with a tray of them. Dean reached over and took his hand again, they stood there for a few minutes when Dean cleared his throat.  
“Cas I wanted to say, well, I wanted to ask you if…” he hesitated and Cas just looked up at him expectantly until their gaze broke and Dean looked down.  
“Yes, Dean?” when he looked back up their eyes met again and this weird feeling of calm swept over him.  
“I wanted to ask you, if you want to-“  
“Dinner is served.” The Butler made the announcement breaking the moment which Dean and Cas glanced up to him and everyone made their way to the dining room.  
“We should probably find our seats.” Cas said and Dean nodded numbly and followed him to the table, they were sat next to each other on the end where Cas’s brothers were with their dad at the head of the table who didn’t seem like he wanted to be there much either. He ceremoniously cut the first piece of turkey which the server picked up and took away before plates of perfectly shaped food were set in from of them. They ate together joining in on some conversation points between bites and Dean wasn’t sure he’d have the opportunity again to ask Cas what he wanted. Specifically, if he wanted to be with him on a semi-permanent basis. Dean took in a deep breath at the thought to calm his nerves once again.  
The dinner lasted for what felt like hours, until the waiters took their plates of desert which Dean had to admit that the pie was amazing. People began to make their way back into the ballroom for dancing and socializing. Cas moved to stand up but Dean stopped him with a hand to his elbow, he turned expectantly as they were the last people left in the room aside for a few stragglers at the other end of the table.  
“Cas I gotta ask before I lose my courage.” Cas gave him his undivided attention and waited patiently. “I like you Cas and I was wondering if you’d like to be my boyfriend, partner whatever you want to call it.” Cas blushed and looked down shyly when Dean cleared his throat. “I haven’t been this happy in a long time and I think its cause you.” Cas looked back and smiled wide until his eyes crinkled.  
“Dean, I thought you didn’t- of course I want to be with you!” Dean smiled in return and let him when Cas cautiously pressed his lips against his. The kiss was soft and hesitant but Cas’s lips were warm and Dean found himself melting against him, his hand moving to cup his jaw. They pulled apart slowly and a whole weight lifted from Dean’s shoulders.  
“Merry Christmas, Cas.” They kissed again slowly pulling apart to rest their foreheads together.  
“Merry Christmas, Dean.”  
X  
When Sam got a call from Dean to let him know he was staying at Cas’s and not to bother coming to pick him up until morning, he tried not to sound haughty. He likely failed.

The end.


End file.
